enamorándome de mi enemigo
by hiroto11genesis
Summary: jack frost es el guardia de la diversión,en uno de sus juegos se encuentra con la supuesta hija de pitch black.Y ambos se empiezan a enamorar uno del otro, hasta que se dan cuenta de quienes son en realidad.hará jack todo lo posible por estar con elsa o el odio que tiene contra pich lo destruirá aquel amor
1. Chapter 1

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a (excepción de FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita) le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia.

Soy principiante así que espero que les guste

Enamorándome de mí enemigo

Prologo

¿?: Hola mi nombre es frontswhis soy una guardiana creada por el hombre de la luna a decir verdad es mi papa .soy la Guadiana de los secretos. Y mi hermana Estrellita la guardiana de los deseos más profundos del corazón

Estrellita: así es hermana y tú sabes uno de los muchos secretos e historias

Fronstwhis: a si es y uno de ellos es este: Todos saben quiénes son los guardianes elegidos por el hombre de la luna y que el convierte a mas humanos en espíritus, bueno existe un espíritu (que se mi papa creo hace tiempo y se llama inmortul) él puede convertir con una poción a los niños mortales en seminmortales o inmortales.

El coco al ser derrotado por los guardianes (en la película el origen de los guardianes)

Busco por todo el mundo a un niño con poderes (ya que rara vez nuestra mama la mujer del sol otorgaba poderes a los mortales) y encontró a una niña pelo platinado, ojos azules llamada Elsa con el poder de congelar.

La secuestro le dio de beber de la poción ni la luna ni nadie se dio cuenta de esto y esta es la historia…

Que tal les pareció


	2. Chapter 2

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a (excepción de FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita) le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia.

Capítulo 1

En una noche templada de invierno en el reino de Arendel en una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba la pequeña Elsa descansando de tanto llorar pues ella llevaba dos meses encerrada en su habitación (después de lo ocurrido con Ana) esa noche Pich entro a su habitación ya conociendo sus temores y su historia planeo un plan malevo que daría resultado.

Rapto a Elsa y la llevo al lugar más remoto en un castillo en la soledad (cerca de la guarida de pich)

Punto de vista de Elsa

Me sentía incomoda sentía como si no fuera mi cama y lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación que no era mía y entonces….

Elsa: ¿papa? ¿Mama? ¿Ana? – (pensando) ¿dónde estoy?-

Entonces vi a una persona alta y vestida de negro acercarse

Pich: ¿qué sucede hija?-actuando bien

Elsa: (desconcertada)- ¿papa?

Pich: si hija, ¿Qué sucede?

Elsa: ¿t…tú no eres mi papa? –dijo con mucho miedo

Pich: claro que sí, mi princesita de la oscuridad

Elsa: ¿enserio eres mi papa?

Pich: si princesita, otra vez volviste a soñar a esa otra familia ¿verdad?

Elsa: ¿otra familia? -ya confundida

_Fin de punto de vista de Elsa_

Pich le conto a Elsa su vida que había tenido como si fuera un sueño nada más y ella se lo creyó

Elsa: papa no me acuerdo de mama me cuentas de ella claro

Pich: tu madre podía controlar el hielo como tu mi princesita era una mujer bella se llamaba leydi black .Cuando tu naciste el hombre más malo el hombre de la luna junto con los guardianes que son norte, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes, sandman trataron de matar a tu mama y a ti , a ella la mataron no les importo si estabas allí o si estabas llorando ellos no tiene corazón ni sentimiento ellos matan y son malos con gente como nosotros ;(esto causo que Elsa odiara a los guardianes) y hay otro que intento matarme …-no pudo terminar porque Elsa lo interrumpió

Elsa: papa esas personas son muy malas; ten cuidado no quiero que te maten.

Pich: lose hija esos espíritus se hacen llamar guardianes y no te preocupes sabré protegerme aun así tu y yo somos espíritus o ¿no?

Elsa: si –con una sonrisa

PICH: HIJA TENDRE QUE SALIR DE VES ENCUANDO ASI QUE ESTARAS SOLA

ELSA: si papa

Así paso 1100 años Elsa aparentaba tener solo 11 años aunque en realidad tenía 1106 años

Ella se sentía sola en su castillo sin nadie con que hablar excepto estrella que debes en cuando la visitaba y sabia su más deseado deseo que eras tener a alguien con que hablar y jugar no sabía que su deseo pronto se cumpliría…..


	3. Chapter 3 el encuentro ?

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a (excepción de FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita) le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia.

Enamorando de mí enemigo

Capítulo 2 el encuentro

Se encontraba cierto guardián de la diversión que tenía la apariencia de un joven de unos 19 años jugando con la gente en especial los niños ya que al convertirse en guardián en uno de sus juegos sin querer uso un ventisca para molestar a cierto guardián de la pascua pero sin querer le dio a otra guardiana que estaba con el conejo de pascua (frostwichi para abreviar frowi)

Frowi: (enojada) que tonto cabeza de chorlito, estúpido hico eso

Jack: (con un aura de miedo) yo lo siento mucho

Frowi: pero si es la cabeza de zapo de Jack (con la intención de que se enojara)

Conejo: (sin evitarlo serio a carcajadas) jajajajajajaja ja…Jack...q...que q…quieres…a...a.a.a...Aquí (calmándose un poco)

Jack: (un poco ya calmado) vine a molestarte pero veo que estas ocupado a propósito ¿quién es ella?

Frowi: (pensando) que ingrato – soy fronstwhis el espíritu de los secretos e hija del hombre de la luna, zoquete frost

Jack estaba a punto de estallar y congelarla hasta que escucho una voz

¿?: No lo hagas

Jack voltio y vio a una niña de aproximadamente 6 años de edad

Jack: ¿q...quien eres tú?

Frowi: estrellita cuanto tiempo sin verte hermana

Jack: (asombrado) hermana?

ESTRELLITA: haci es Jack frost soy la hermana de frestwhis e hija del hombre de la luna yo soy la guardiana de los deseo, y te digo que no lo hagas ya que tus poderes no sirven en nosotros ya que somos hijas del hombre de la luna y a decir verdad sabemos toda tu historia de tu hermana, el porque te eligió y unas que otras cosas y tus más profundos deseo.

Jack: demuéstralo

Estrellita: bien, tu deseo más grande es encontrar a alguien que te entienda tu soledad y te quiera(es el mismo que Elsa pensando-) y el de conejo es que nadie sepa quien fue

Jack se quedó atónito

Estrellita: bueno _suspirando _vamos a jugar Jack en las montañas del norte

Jack: jugar? Genial vamos haya

Frowi: ten cuidado estrella

Estrella: lo hare hermana

Y se fue a jugar con Jack en las montañas del norte cerca del castillo de Elsa (en realidad su plan era juntar a Elsa y Jack)

Ya en la montaña del norte

Jack: Estrellita donde estás? Bueno se habrá ido pues yo mejor me divierto

Jack jugaba sin para creando ventiscas y otras cosas en una de esas se topó con una pared rápidamente se volito y vio el enorme castillo

Jack: (pensando) un castillo en medio de la nada quien vivirá aquí .se dispuso a entrar ya adentro vio una habitación y entro en ella vio a una niña de cabello platinado de 11 años quizás

La niña al sentirlo se movió y vio su rosto y se quedó maravillado y…..


	4. Chapter 4

Siento no haber escribido estos días pero es que acabo de entrar a la escuela y la tarea es mucha y no he tenido tiempo de escribir y subirlo pero ya tengo 2 capítulos de esta historia y más historias diferentes asique no se desesperen aquí va otro capitulo

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Tengo otra historia enamorándome de mi enemigo pero me llego a la mente y la hice pero si seguiré con la otra historia

Capítulo 3 te conocí

Punto de vista de Elsa

Sentí a alguien entrara a mi habitación, al voltear lo que vi me hizo quedar maravillada

Un chico de 19 años piel blanca, cabello blanco, ojos azules un azul que era profundo como el hielo que hago traía un lacayo, vestía una sudadera azul con gorro pantalón color café y estaba descalzo. Se acercó lentamente eso hizo que saliera de mi transe y me hablo dulcemente.

Fin del punto de vista de Elsa

Punto de vista de Jack

Esa niña era muy hermosa tenía la piel más blanca del mundo parecía porcelana tenía ganas de tocarla ,tenía cabello platinado el más hermoso del mundo cuantas ganas de acariciarlo ,sus ojos azul como el hielo eran hermosos ,sus labios rojos me daban la tentación de tocarlos ,besarlos y hacerlos míos solo míos ."Pero que piensa Jack es solo una niña mortal no es así .

Salí de mi transe y me acerque a ella

Fin del punto de vista de Jack

(J=Jack, E=Elsa, es=estrellita, PI=pich)

J: hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

E: hola Elsa ¿y tú? –algo tímida-

J: Jack

Antes de que Jack pudiera decir otra cosa estrellita apareció

Es: (fingiendo) ya te encontré Jack donde estabas eres… (Se dio cuenta de que Elsa se sorprendió de que lo conociera) Elsa hola ¿Cómo has estado?

E: bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

ES: bien muy bien, pues jugar un rato con Jack pero como ya se acabó el tiempo tengo que ir hacer trabajo

E: ooo ya entendí y ¿cuándo jugaras con mingo? rara vez vienes aquí

Es: es verdad no he venido desde hace tiempo desde que hablamos de tu deseo fue la vista rápida –se hizo como la que pensaba -¡ya se! Jack podrías jugar un tiempo con ella hasta que yo vuelva te diga que ya tengo tiempo para jugar con ella puedes

J: claro si es diversión cuenta conmigo –con una sonrisa

Esto hizo que Elsa se sonrojara

Es: bien los presentare formalmente rápido. Jack ella es Elsa, ella puede crear hielo y nieve como tú, ella es semiespíritu

Que es eso no me lo pregunte porque ni yo sé ,bueno seguimos ella le teme un poco a sus poderes por ser diferentes a su papa que por cierto ella dice que cuando el venga no hay que estar porque no le gusta que alguien este con ella así que cuando venga te vas o si no de seguro se la lleva y ya no la veremos más- esto último por alguna razón espanto a Jack – bueno eso es todo y Elsa él es Jack tiene tus mismos poderes molesta espíritus y el juguetón y otras cosas

J y E: okey

El cielo empezó a ponerse negro pich estaba llegando

E: mi papa llego váyanse

Enseguida Jack y estrellita se fueron y llego pich

PI: hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?

E: bien papa-contenta y sonrojada

PI: que bien ¿Por qué estas sonrojada? ¿Alguien te vino a visitar?

E: (ocultando su sonrojo -no papa

PI: muy bien hija ven vamos a entrenar tus poderes

E: si

Se fueron a entrenar y luego pich se fue hacer su trabajo. A partir de ese día Elsa y Jack sintieran algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre


	5. Chapter 5

En primera lamento no haber escrito por tanto tiempo sé que han esperado este capítulo pero me quedo sin ideas y tiempo. Aparte no he tenido tiempo de subir este capítulo por las tareas y además se acercan los exámenes y no tengo tiempo pero seguiré con la historia hasta que Elsa y Jack estén juntos

Así que hay les va el nuevo capítulo algo corto pero eso a nada

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Enamorándome de mí enemigo

Capítulo 5 la familia de Jack

Punto de vista de Jack

Iba volando a la guarida de norte para dormir un rato, cuando de repente me vino a la mente la imagen de Elsa y….plack choco con la ventana de mi aviación y me desmayo. Cuando abro mis ojos estaban hay todos los guardianes que eran mi familia:

Norte era como mi papa, Hada como mi hermana, conejo como mi hermano y sandman o meme era mi hermano.

Hada: Jack ¿estás bien? ¿NO te paso nada? ¿Qué te paso? Dinos ¿tus dientes están bien dime

J: SI ESTOY BIEN, NO ME PASO NADA, Y MIS DIENTES ESTANBIEN

Conejo: Jack que te sucede estas diferente desde que estrellita se fue con tigo ¿qué paso?

Les conté lo que paso con Elsa y estrella todos me miraban diferente norte con asombro, conejo con una sonrisa de te atrape y hada con su cara de enamorada y meme con una cara contenta haciendo un montón de signos en su cabeza.

Conejo: Jack está enamorado de una niña –dijo cantando

J: no es verdad-enojado –déjenme en paz

En eso saco a todos con sus poderes. Ya todos afuera salieron una pequeña hada (la del origen de los guardianes la que rescata Jack)

J: ¿tú que crees? ¿Crees que me enamore de esa niña?

Hada mini: (asintió con la cabeza)

J: no se es que…es que no dejo de pensar en ella sus ojos azules como el hielo, su cabello plateado, su piel de pucelana y sus finos y tentadores labios rojos que desearía besar

Hm: con señas (porque no se lo dice a hada, conejo o meme)

J: no le puedo decir a mis hermanos en especial hada y conejo y pues_ (suspiro pesadamente)-a papa no se lo puedo decir

Jack se acostó en su cama viendo el techo cerro los ojos e intento dormir pero no pudo Elsa estaba en su mente no la podía paro pesadamente y camino al balcón que tenía y observo a la luna

J: tú sabes que me pasa-dijo mirando a la luna- Elsa _suspiro pesadamente que pasa con migo me estaré enamorando?


	6. Chapter 6

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 6

La noche caía la noche Pich salía del castillo de Elsa

Punto de vista de Elsa

Papa salió como de costumbre y yo me quede viendo como mi papa se alejaba. Me acuesto en mi cama tratando de dormir un poco y lo que solo puedo pensar es en Jack ese espíritu que estrellita me presento. ¿Qué pasa con tigo Elsa? Me regaño mentalmente esto no era correcto, ni yo misma se lo que siento, tal vez me esté enamorando de él, no puede ser apenas si lo acabo de conocer, no me puedo enamorar.

Elsa: no has de abrir tu corazón, no has de sentir – eso era lo que Pich le decía que si habría su corazón salía lastimada-oculta lo que sientes no voy a demostrar que es amor pero si es ¿Qué hare?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PERDON PORQUE ES CORTO PERO ESCRIBIRE MAS ¿QUE CREN QUE PASE?


	7. Chapter 7

En primera feliz día de la independencia de México hoy va hacer un capitulo festivo mexicano arriba mi México .Bueno en la noche a festejar pero por lo mientras el capítulo ¿no?

Y en segunda por no haber escrito es que la tarea no deja aun hace de esfuerzo reprob materias pero que se le va hacer momantay.

En tercera mi hermana me pedía otro capítulo haci que a aquí esta

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 7

Ya era de noche y Jack llegaba al castillo de Elsa

J: hola Elsa ¿cómo estás?- BESANDO SUS NUDILLOS Y PONIENDO A ELSA ROJA DE LQA VERGUENSA

E: hola Jack, estoy bien y ¿tu?-aun roja

J: qué tal si jugamos un rato

E: si claro

Jugaron un rato con bolas de nieve y luego hicieron un muñeco de nieve por detrás del muñeco

J: soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos

E: te quiero Olaf –abrazando al muñeco de nieve -y a ti también Jack –se parándose del muñeco y abrazando a Jack y quedando unos minutos en los brazos de Jack que correspondieron al instante del abrazo

Jack se sentía raro al tener a Elsa cerca de el su corazón latía a 1000 por segundo ¿Que está pasando? Se preguntaba Jack. Este sentimiento nuca lo he experimentado que sucede con migo .tranquilo Jack

Punto de vita de Elsa

¿Qué me pasa no puedo apartarme? se siente tan cálido ¿Qué pasa con migo?

No me quiero apartar de Jack

Fin del punto de vista de Elsa

Pasaron ahí por lo menos 1 hora abrazado para ellos el tiempo no existía se había ido junto con sus ideas de no sentir.

Jack fue el primero que hablo se apartó un poco de ella y le beso la frente y luego le tomo la mano y la beso y la acaricio en su mejilla.

J: ¿oye cuando es tu cumpleaños?

E: en diciembre 22 (fue el día que pich el secuestro)

J: okey-se acercó peligrosamente a su oído casi al tacto de su cuello –en tu cumpleaños te daré siempre una sorpresa y…-trago saliva y se acercó más al cuello de Elsa –en tu cumpleaños número 1800 te daré un regalo que no olvidaras-dijo entorno pícaro y beso el cuello de Elsa

Jack no sabía de donde había sacado eso pero lo que más le sorprendió es que había besado el cuello de Elsa.

Ella al sentir los labios de Jack besando su cuello suspiro no podía creer o que sucedía y lo que dijo Jack la había puesto roja. (Jack se pasó como 2 minutos besando su cuello)

Jack se apartó un poco racionando y pensando en lo que había sucedido

J: yo lo siento Elsa yo…. No sé qué me paso yo…. Mejor me voy –saliendo hacia la ventana –yo entenderé si no quieres verme –iba a salir cuando

E: espera –deteniéndolo de la manga obligándolo a verla-no… no me molesto solo que no lo vuelvas a hacer sí, me sentí incomoda cuando lo hiciste fuera de eso no te vayas-

A partir de eso Jack jugaba con Elsa todas las noches acepto los días cuando iba pich

Hasta el cumple de Elsa

Feliz cumpleaños número 1101 ven te tengo una sorpresa ven

Y llevo a Elsa a ver el mundo de noche como meme rociaba su polvo y salían figuras esto le gusto se divertido toda la noche hasta dormirse en sus brazos

Jack la llevo a su castillo y la recostó en su cama al dejarla Elsa se despertó

E: Jack fue la mejor noche, fue el mejor cumpleaños y el mejor regalo que he recibido en años gracias

J: de nada

Y se fue volando


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus comentarios ahí va el capítulo. Que muchos lo esperan **

**El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAPITULO 8

La oscuridad se acercaba, como la oscuridad que abarcaba la luz. La noche estaba cayendo como una manta cubriendo el día que acababa. Pitch sah acercaba al castillo de Elsa silencioso de no despertarla , pero que era lo que veía polvo de sueños de meme sobre ella ayudándola a dormir mejor como era posible que ella tuviera polvo de sueño se acercó y se estaba a punto de formar la figura de Jack cuando la convirtió en pesadillas y Elsa despertó

E: ¡papa!-un poco molesta-porque lo hiciste

Pitch: lo siento hija está bien que sueñes un poco pero tenías polvo de sueño y no me gusta como llego a ti

E: (se preocupó un poco) No lo sé papa –dijo con miedo-

Pitch: okey hija bueno –sacando de su bolsa pesadilla que voló y se convirtió en polvo y de ahí salió un hada bebe con miedo (de las hadas de hada de los dientes) al verse lejos de casa-feliz cumpleaños es una hada bebe ayudante de la hada de los dientes será tu mascota tu compañía

E: pero Papa dijiste que no hay que acercarnos que nos destruirían y está mal robar

Pitch: lo sé pero una menos hará que menos crean de ella y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ella y no estarás sola

E: (algo triste)- si papa tienes razón -tomando al hada y calmándola

Pitch: nos vemos hija –SALIENDO DEL CASTILLO

E: tranquila yo no te hare daño como mi papa (ya cuando estuvo sola)-el hada se tranquilizó –podemos ser amigas y divertirnos si –Elsa le explicó que tenía que quedarse o si no pitch se enojaría el hada asintió (como el hada no puede hablar habla con los signos pero pondré lo que dice

Hada bebe: El coco es tu padre

E: ¿Que si el que te trajo es mi papa?

Hada bebe: si (asintiendo)

E: si es mi papa

Hada bebe: pero… ¿cómo y tu mama quién es?

E: te preguntaras y ¿dónde está mi mama verdad?-el hada asintió- ella…ella la mataron los guardianes unos espíritus malos según me dijo mi papa cuando aún era pequeña

El hada iba a protestar porque eso no era cierto pero vi o como unas lágrimas azules salían de sus hermoso ojos y recorrían toda su mejilla dejándola mojada y llegar a sus labios mojando los eso compadeció al hada bebe

Hada bebe: ¿te sientes sola?

Elsa comprendió lo que el hada quiso decir

E: si me siento sola no tengo a mi mama y papa no está mucho tiempo con migo no tengo a nadie más que las estrella en el cielo oscuro cristalino

El hada se compadeció sabia como se sentía ella se sintió sola cuando pitch la capturo y la alejo de su familia y ella toda su vida había estado solo oculta y contendió por qué pich la trajo no solo para preocupar a hada y hacer lo que hizo hace unos años sino también acompañar a la niña

Hada bebe: está bien me quedare

E: te quedaras – eso la hizo sonreír y levantarse y acercarse a ella – de verdad

Hada bebe: si

E: gracias

Esa noche Elsa no estaba sola como antes ahora tenía a Jack y al hada bebe

Mientras en otro lugar de la tierra en un taller oculto se habían reunido varios espíritus

¿?:pitch se llevó a una de mis hadas- dijo una mujer…..

Continuara

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Les gusto pues hay mas no se lo pierdan más capítulos próximos **


	9. Chapter 9

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Capítulo 9

Mientras que pitch le daba a Elsa el hada en el polo norte una mujer con la forma de un colibrí volaba robo a un taller en el polo norte oculto de la vista humana

Adentro del taller

¿?: Norte algo malo ha pasado –dijo la mujer a un hombre barbudo con tatuajes y gordo

Norte: ¿Qué sucede hada?-preocupado

Hada: pitch volvió y se llevó a una de mis hadas nos atacó y se la llevo no sé exactamente lo que pretende pero esto es malo

Al oír al hada norte prendió las luces para llamar a los otros guardianes

Tiempo después

Ya todos estaban reunidos el conejo de pascua, meme y Jack frost

Conejo: qué paso norte porque nos llamaste

Norte: los llame porque el coco robo una de las hadas bebes de hada

Jack: ¿cómo es posible esto?

Hada: no se Jack pero pitch está tramando algo como hace años

Jack: cuando vea a pitch lo va a lamentar –con un aura de furia

Norte: bueno no hay que precipitarnos hay…

No pudo terminar ya que la luna brillo

Norte: ¿Qué pasa hombre de la luna?

El mostro a pitch robando al hada bebe y como una sombra muy poderosa lo ocultaba

Norte: ¿Qué creen que nos quiera decir?

La figura de una niña apareció (fronstwhis)

Norte: ¿ella nos ayudara con pitch? ¿Tenemos que hacerla un guardián?

Hombre de la luna: si, no

La luz desapareció

Norte: bien hay que buscarla no hay que…

¿?: ¿Me buscaban a mí?

Todos voltearon y vieron a una niña de cabello color café con unos rayos blancos y amarrado de una coleta vestía una falda color morado y una blusa azul turquesa y medias negras y zapatos negros, traía una bolsa morada con adornos de oro

Norte: fronstwhis

Frowhi: hola norte cuanto tiempo sin vernos desde hace que 5 siglos

Norte: así es oye tenemos un problema tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar

Frowhi: si claro para eso me envió mi papa

Jack: hola... ehh norte yo me tengo que ir –rascandose la cabeza

Conejo: ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Jack: tengo que ver a alguien canguro

Conejo: ¿Qué? Oye esto es más importante saber ¿Por qué? Pitch e hiso esto, ¿cómo detenerlo? Y ¿Dónde está el hada de hada? Eso es más importante que…

Norte: déjalo conejo –volteando se a ver a Jack- ve a donde tengas que ir nosotros trataremos de adelantar pero no te tardes

Jack: gracias norte ahorita vuelvo

Salió por una del as ventanas

Conejo: ¿Pero qué? ….

Norte: tranquilo conejo por alguna razón eso es más importante ven vamos con los demás

Jack volaba rumbo al castillo de Elsa cuando llego….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara no se lo pierdan


	10. Chapter 10

Siento el retraso en primera tanta tarea, en segunda me caí y me fracture y tercera apenas hoy pude escribir bueno ya es tiempo de continuar

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

-x-

Capítulo 10

Jack volaba rumbo al castillo de Elsa cuando llego vio a Elsa jugar con la pequeña hada bebe esto le extraño y entro

J: Elsa ¿Qué haces con un hada bebe de diente?-CON UN TONO ENOJADO

E: yo….- con mucho miedo

J: ¡DIME!-con furia e ira que al apretar su lacayo se congelo.

Elsa miraba a Jack con miedo, asombro y llanto .Hada bebe al ver eso fue con Jack y lo jalo para afuera

Afuera

HB: JACK ELSA NO TIENE LA CULPA PITCH ME CAPTURO Y….-LO PENSO UN POCO SABIA QUE SI LE DECIA LA VERDAD ODIARIA A ELSA Y HADA BEBE PENSABA QUE ELLOS SE CONOCIAN Y SI SABIA JACK LA VERDAD SE ALEGARIA DE ELLA Y SE LA LLEVARIA A ELLA MISMA CON HADA Y ELSA QUEDARIA SOLA NO LO PODIA PERMITIR –Y ESCAPE Y ME ENCONTRE CON ESTE CASTILLO Y ME QUEDE Y DESCUBRI A LA NIÑA QUE ESTA MUY SOLA SOLO QUIERE TENER A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN HABLAR

Jack en tendió pues él había estado solo casi toda su vida

J: bien

Jack entro a la habitación de Elsa

J: elsa yo lo siento es que sucedió algo que mal entendí me perdonas

E: si Jack pero no te enojes ni te vayas de mi lado te quiero

J: yo igual mi princesa de nieve

Jack y Elsa jugaron por mucho tiempo hasta que callo rendida y Jack la cargo y la acomodo en su cama

J: elsa...no sabrás cuanto te amo, ni cuanto deseo que seas mia, yo velara eternamente tus sueños, seré tu compañero para siempre te amo mi princesa de nieve, mi copito de hielo

El hada bebe al oír esto se acercó

Hb: te gusta

J: mucho pero no le digas a nadie

Ha: lo juro

J: bueno ya me voy nos vemos

Hb: (pesando) que les va a pasar él es enemigo de pitch si se enteran ambos Jack ya no quera verla y pitch la ocultara que pasara

Despues de esto hada bebe se fue a dormir


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento no haber escrito he tenido problemas de inspiración pero aquí esta **

**El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jack y Elsa se habían conocido y cada día que pasaba se enamoraban más y más, pero Jack se estaba arriesgando tanto de que pitch lo descubriera. Mientras eso no pasaba (el que pitch descubriera a Jack) este ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de poder robarle un beso a Elsa y confesarle su amor por ella, pero tenía miedo (así como lo oyen Jack frost tenía miedo a hacer rechazado), pero cada día que pasaba más mostraba que la amaba no solo preocupándose por ella sino que trayéndole flores o noticias del mudo de afuera (que pitch le decía que era un mundo feo).

Elsa, ya no era una niñita que se figuraba 11 años ahora ella tenía 1604 años (quiere decir que tenía la apariencia de 16 años). Igual que Jack cada día que pasaba se iba enamorando uno del otro.

Ambos tenían miedo de confesarse hasta que….

Un día Jack venia del palacio de hada de dientes

Punto de vista de Jack

Iba volando rumbo al castillo de Elsa después de hablar con hada y aclarar algo….

Recuerdo de Jack

Estaba en el taller dando vueltas en mi habitación, pensando en mi amada Elsa, su cabello, su piel (mejor dicho todo)

J: No puedo más necesito hablar con alguien de esto, ya se

Se fue volando al castillo de hada .AL LLEGAR

J: Hada necesito que me escuches por favor

H: claro Jack

Jack le conto todo (excepto lo del hada) y lo que sentía por Elsa

H: Jack yo no creo que sea la indicada para guardar este secreto tuyo pero lo que si estoy segura es que debes decirle de una forma en la que no les afecte a los dos o algo por así decirlo

J: okey pero por favor Hada guarda el secreto

H: lo siento Jack pero no soy la indicada en guardar secretos, no creo poder

J: por favor Hada o si no le digo a todos que te gusta conejo

Esto último hizo que hada se sonrojara

H: (aun sonrojada y nerviosa) no es cierto Jack

J: a no y cuando ves a Talía con conejo ¿A poco no te pones celosa? (Talía es el espíritu de la primavera

H: claro...claro…okey si me pongo celosa, pero solo por esta vez te la pasó Jack

J: bien ya me voy a ir le diré a Elsa que la amo

Fin del recuerdo y punto de vista de Jack

Mientras tanto con Elsa

E: hadita qué opinas de confesarme a Jack

HB: estoy de acuerdo

E: gracias

Cuando Jack llego

J: hada bebe nos dejarías a solos un monto

Hb: okey yo me voy -saliendo de la habitación

J: Elsa yo…

E: Jack yo...-no pudo terminar fue cayada por los labios de Jack frost

J: Elsa te amo desde que te vi

E: Jack yo también – dijo toda roja de la cara

Entonces Jack no aguanto más y se lanzó a probar más de esos dulces labios.

Jack agarro de la cintura a Elsa atrayéndola más hacia él y Elsa puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso, para ellos no existía el tiempo poco después se separaron por la falta de aire, pero no tardaron mucho tiempo en unirlos otra vez.

Jack cargo a Elsa tipo princesa y la recostó en su cama dejan do a un lado sus labios y atacar su cuello (con besos, mordidas y uno que otro chupo) Elsa solo suspiraba de placer, Jack volvió a tacar los labios de Elsa y…

**Y lo demás se lo dejo a su imaginación pero no se preocupen habrá más historias **


	12. Chapter 12

Lamento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo eh estado en aislamiento total de tecnología y no escrito hasta hoy. Y gracias a : TPATFan16 24 , Nastinka , Snow Heaven , Nastinka , Clary17, por sus comentarios. Y empezamos.

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 12

El sol salía desde el este , sus rayos del sol calentaban desde el más pequeño de las flores de la tierra .En el castillo de Elsa en una habitación dos cuerpos se encontraban desnudos tapados con una fina sabana italiana ( regalo de estrellita en el cumpleaños número 10 de Elsa o numero 10000 como quieran verle). Los rayos del sol molestaban a Jack no dejándolo dormir ,Jack empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y voltio a ver un rosto, el rostro de su amada; sonrió a darse cuenta de cómo estaban y los suceso del otro día y además se dio cuenta de que abrazaba a Elsa por la cintura .

Punto de vista de Elsa

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana molestaban mis ojos al abrirlos me encontré con el hermoso rostro y sus hermosos ojos , pero me di cuenta de que estado estaba y me sonroje de inmediato al darme cuenta de que estado yo estaba y de los recuerdos de ayer entonces Jack hablo

Fin del punto de vista de Elsa

J: ¡Hola!¿Te desperté?

Elsa movió la cabeza en señal de negación

E:Jack ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida

J:Igualmente Elsa y ¿sabes qué?

E:¿Qué?

J: Que no me apartare de tu lado besando su frente

E: te amo Jack

J: y yo a ti mi querida Elsa

Y asi pasaron los días hasta que una noche cuando Jack y Elsa se encontraban tan a caramelitos…

Pitch iba rumbo al castillo cuando vio a Jack y un enojo de que sus planes fallaran hablo

P:miren a quien vengo encontrar aquí

Eso hizo que Jack y Elsa se separaran de inmediato

J:pitch –dijo en un susurró

Pi: Hola Jack frost guardián de diversión

Elsa no se lo podía creer cuando pitch su padre le dijo que su gran amor era un guardián recordando lo que le dijo su papa de ellos

J:déjate de tonterías lanzando un rayo y empezando una lucha

E:Jack no –llorando

J:elsa quédate atrás no te metas que te puede hacer daño esta bazofia- dijo enojando y atacando a pitch

Mientras en la batalla el poder que se creaba fue catas trófico que hasta los guardianes y a las hijas del hombre de la luna

Punto de vista de FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita

Sentimos la energía de poder sabíamos de quien se trataba Jack y pitch ya que ambas habían luchado con ellos en raras ocasiones

Es: porque Jack y pitch luchan se supone que no hay motivo ¿no?

Frowi: si no se pero esto me huele mal vamos

Y se fueron rumbo al castillo de Elsa

Fin del punto de vista de FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita

Punto de vista de los guardianes

Sentimos el gran poder que provenía de una lucha sabíamos de quien era pitch y fuimos a ver y ahí estaba Jack peleando con pitch así que decidimos entrar y acabar con pitch de una vez por todas

Fin del punto de vista de los guardianes

La pelea era dura cuando en un ataque pitch cayó rendido tras el ataque

J:moriras pitch y no regresaras jamás – con odio

E: noooooo-lanzando la nieve haciendo que Jack y los guardianes retrocedan

J:elsa no te metas él tiene que morir –dijo Jack preparándose para atacar

E: (poniéndose en medio de pitch y Jack )no dejare que lo elimines

J:¿Qué? Elsa él es malo

E:no, no lo es- defendiendo

J:SI LO ES TODO LO QUE BIENE DE EL ES MALO ES UNA BASURA ME DARIA ASCO TENER ALGO DE EL SERCA DE MI-dijo esto enojado pero eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso Elsa no lo pudo evitar y empezó a llorar-porque lo defiendes tanto

E:por qué ..porque él es mi padre

Esto hizo callar a todos en especial a Jack, FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita

J: ¿Qué?

E: si él es mi padre y no permitiré que lo dañes

J:pues no lo puedo permitir

Y comienzo la lucha pitch y Elsa contra los guardianes. En la batalla esa salió herida

FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita que habían visto todo decidieron intervenir y se paran a todos y pusieron a salvó a los guardianes .Ya a salvó…

J:no puedo creer que Elsa me haya usado

Es: Jack no creo que ella te haya usado tales todo es un error

J: no Elsa me engaño no la puedo perdonar –a punto de llorar

Es: Jack yo no..

J: cállate y vete

Dijo esto y se fue a la habitación que le correspondía en el taller de santa

N:que podemos hacer –dijo norte

Frowi: déjalo está enojado consigo mismo y si dice que la odia no es verdad la ama pero no puedo creer que Elsa sea su hija, ¿tu sabias algo estrellita?

Es: no según yo, Elsa no existía no se sabía nada de ella yo la descubrí un día que iba jugando creo que tenemos que hablar con ella me acompañas frowi

Frowi: si aun así yo tuve la culpa por no investigar y por insistir en que se conocieran

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la tierra…

Pitch y Elsa se habían ido lejos del castillo hasta un lugar que no llegaba la luz de luna era oscuro era una cueva oscura y fría

Pi: ves cariño los guardianes son malos y ya lo viste, pobrecita de mi hija ese Jack frost te engaño pero tomaremos venganza estas con migo te daré el poder de la oscuridad y con tu poder de hielo nadie nos lastimara más -(su verdadero objetivo era la misma que la película)

E: no papa solo déjame en paz y yo te digo luego

PI: bien hija como desees

Después de que pitch se fue llegaron FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita

Es: Elsa yo lo lamento todo esto es mi culpa

E: (voltio a ver a FRONSTWHIS y Estrellita) no fue mía

Platicaron un poco hasta que…

E: pero eso no es lo malo lo malo es que…es que… estoy

Es y frowi: ¿estás qué?

E: estoy embarazada

Es y frowi: ¿qué?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí se lo dejo un poco largo como recompuso por no escribir pero lo actualizare estos 3 días antes de que vuelva a estar en aislamiento pero no se preocupen actualizare antes de que suceda.

A y para los que son de México le tengo un episodio especial lo, mejor dicho es para todos


	13. Chapter 13

Una actualización rápida, ya que mañana empieza mi exilio les dejo estos dos capítulos una para cada día y aquí va

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks .Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 13

E: estoy embarazada

Es y frowi: ¿qué?

Frowi: ¿Cuándo sucedió?

E: sucedió cuando nos confesamos y nos empezar a besar me quito lentamente la blusa y…

Frowi: ¡Hasta ahí! , no queremos más detalles –tapándole las orejas a su hermana

Es: Aun escucho frowi

Frowi: lose pero hay que prevenir –estrellita la miro con esa mirada de enserio. Frowi asintió.

ES: Bien y ¿cuánto hace de eso?

E: Hac meses

Frowi y Es: okey, debes decirle a Jack esto él debe de saber

E: no Jack él... el...-con lágrimas en los ojos –él no me ama ni quera saber de el

Es: yo no lo creo –acercándose a Elsa – él te ama y te amara por siempre el creo que jugaste con él y traicionaste sus sentimientos

E: ¿Qué? El cree eso pero yo lo amo

Frowi: por eso vas a tener a tu hijo y vas hablar con el- tomo una bocado de aire –y arreglaran esto de una vez por todas

E: pero mi papa él quiere volverme inmortal y que lo ayude contra los guardianes a vengarse por lo de mi madre y si se da cuenta de que estoy embarazada eliminara a mi bebe

Es: no, no lo hará te esconderemos

E: Elsa me encontrara y me llevara con el amenos que

Frowi y Es: amenos ¿Qué?

E: DE A LUZ A MI BEBE Y QUE NADIE SE ENTERE

FROWI Y ES: ¿qué? ¿Pero que pasara con él y Jack?

E: lo quedaran ustedes y Jack no creo que me perdone

Frowi: okey Elsa será como quieras pero ¿Quién es tu madre?

E: serena… serena Arendel

Frowi y estrellita se mi darán entre sí con esa expresión de asombro y duda. Esto hiso que Elsa tuviera duda

E: ¿Qué sucede?

Frowi: no hay espíritu que se llame así, creo que será mejor que no te creas malos juicios contra Jack y viceversa, ni con tu padre. Investigaremos más y te diremos mientras hay que ocultarte

E: okey

Ocultaron a Elsa dejando una nota a pitch de qué pensaría y le diría luego su respuesta

Pasaron unos días y en el polo norte

-Jack te digo que debes perdonar a Elsa ella te ama –le dijo estrellita

J: no Elsa me utilizo para tener compasión de ella y no derrotar a pitch

Es: tú crees que no me lo creí a principio pues te digo algo

J: ¿Qué?

Es: estás enojado y confundido y la única manera de sacar lo es con enojo y culpando a Elsa tú no lo entiendes: Aunque pitch sea su padre no debería intervenir y si deberás amas a Elsa encontraría s una forma de estar con ella y no te rendirías. Pero no tu eres un estúpido, tonto, idiota y puedo decir más pero no está en mi vocabulario .Porque eres un idiota no te das cuenta de lo que tienes a alguien que te ama y tienes una familia, Elsa nuca conoció la felicidad hasta que llegaste tú, y madamas porque tu enemigo tenga un parentesco con ella la dejas eres un tonto esas creo que se equivocó mi papa no eres el guardián de la felicidad no si de la diversión de un inmaduro –dio tres paso atrás dispuesta a irse – dime Jack ¿qué tipo de espíritu eres?, aquel que pelea por el que ama y estar con el pase lo que pase o aquel que se deja influir por el enojo de sus sentimiento hacia sus enemigos y abandona lo más importante: piénsalo que la decisión que tomes te guiara a la persona que más amas o te alejara- se retiró en una ráfaga de polvo

Los guardianes se acercaron a Jack ya que habían escuchado todo

Hd: Jack creo que estrellita tiene razón debes perdonar e ir por Elsa

J: hada note metas en este asunto

C: (conejo) Jack que no se meta, te digo algo creo que tiene razón estrellita, ya que al encontrar a Elsa tu vida estuvo mejor y más sonriente piensa Jack la decisión que tomes nosotros te apoyaremos

Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de conejo

Sandman se acercó y con su harina hiso figura de Jack y Elsa para que volvieran

J: okey lo pensare –se alejó de su habitación no sin antes oír el comentario de norte de que almejar pitch no era el papa de Elsa pero no quiso escuchar

Punto de vista de Jack

Me sentía mal creo que unas palabras de estrellita tenia razón yo me culpaba a mí mismo y tenía razón no voy a dejar que pitch gane y me aparte de Elsa tengo que verla pero donde estará de seguro frowi y estrellita sabrá le preguntare

Fin del punto de vista de Jack

Jack salió de su habitación y fue con norte a preguntar por ellas

N: halo mejor andan en la biblioteca de los espíritus del cielo es donde vive frowi y estrella ya que ellas tiene el deseo de saber y ahí se puede lograr

Jack se fue volando hacia es lugar y…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les gusto comenten pero aquí no termina sigue mas


	14. Chapter 14 Tonantzin

Feliz día de muertos (1 y 2 de noviembre) Capítulo especial mexicano del día del muertos y empezamos

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 14

Jack fue a la biblioteca de espíritus en el cielo, sé quedó asombrado al ver aquel lugar lleno de todo tipo de libros con repisas de oro y un buen de gente ,se acercó a un hombre que era el bibliotecario y le pregunto

J: disculpe soy Jack frost me podía decir ¿Dónde….- no pudo acabar su pregunta ya que el bibliotecario (bi) lo interrumpió

BI: Jack frost guardián de la diversión …(para no hacerlo largo le describió toda su vida de corrido) ¿Qué desea?

J: (Jack aun con asombro) busco a frowi y a estrellita ¿sabe dónde está? Y ¿Quién es usted?

Bi: soy Itzamná Dios de la Sabiduría o como muchos me conocen Quetzalcóatl fundador de esta biblioteca y dios de todo el saber de todo el tiempo un poco más que hombre de la luna claro pero lo que no se te lo investigo. A y si frowi y Estrellita se fueron al café de los muertos que está a un viaje de ráfaga de viento (15 km) de aquí se fuero hace como uno 30minutos con 42 segundo y 72 milésimas de segundo (exactamente) a lo mejor las alcanzas ahí ya que en esta época del año hay mucha gente .Jack agradeció las instrucciones del bibliotecario

Jack voló hacia el café de los muertos se quedó asombrado al ver este lugar. Antes de llegar se podía oler el olor a café el edificio tenia las entradas típica dos puertas una barra adentro, un consola de música, una pista de baile, mesas y así como logo y símbolo una calavera de china poblana . El local estaba cubierto de colores naranja, morado ,negro unos cuantos toque de rojo, violeta, rosa mexicano, azul ,blanco y verde .

Al entrar se percibía el olor a café ,chocolate y pan de muerto con canela .Jack se acercó a una chava que era espíritu, vestida con un huipil decorado con flores de cempasúchil

J: oye –dijo con timidez – soy Jack frost estoy buscando a frowi y estrellita ¿las conoces?

¿?: hola soy Tonantzin y si las conozco ellas… no termino ya que una mujer mojada con vestido de novia y pelo negro cubriendo su cara se acercó y dio un grito de horror que puso al café de escalofríos y a Jack helado por el susto .Esa mujer era ni más ni menos que la llorona

Tonantzin: así su chocolate en un momento señora llorona –con un poco de miedo y le entrego su pedio- un chocolate azteca de la realeza, dos panes de muerto ,unas flores de cempasúchil . Una calavera de chocolate y una amaranto , y dos velas blancas algo mas – la llorona dio un grito de miedo – bien son 15 monedas- la llorona le pago las moneda (son monedas reales como las consigue pues de los que mata así los consigue) y salió con un aura de miedo.

Tonantzin voltio a ver a Jack

Tonantzin: ¿estás bien?-pregunto-.

Jack solo asintió.

Tonantzin.- Ah claro, ¿tú no la conoces? Ella es la llorona famosa en México, hay muchas versiones de ella pero todas van al mismo objetivo, el cual es que mató a sus hijos y de la tristeza va vagando en busca de ellos –Jack la miro asombrado –. Cuentan - mientras preparaba café- que en la época de la Nueva España, ella era una indígena y cuando vino a México se enamoró perdidamente de una persona noble, pero él no sentía nada hacia ella –Jack escuchaba atento- y de todas maneras se casaron. Pero un día descubrió que su esposo le era infiel y sintió tanta rabia e ira que decidió ahogar a sus propios hijos, acto seguido ella se suicidó al ver el gran error que había cometido. Y se dice que cuando llegó al cielo un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, no fue bien recibida y se le dijo que no entraría hasta que encontrará a sus hijos, desde entonces vaga por las calles buscándolos.-Jack se quedó impresionado-dicen que mata alas hombres que la siguen, y haberse a los niños , pero ella viene aquí cada año y compra lo mismo para ponerlo en el lugar que supuestamente murieron y para que la perdonen ,pro cada acto que hace los aleja de ellos . Cada 15 años cae exactamente el día que sus hijos murieron dice que sus hijos murieron el 1 de noviembre pero nadie lo sabe así que cada 15 años el dueño del lugar le da una oferta para que compre lo que necesita .Me permites tengo que atender algo-y se alejo

Jack se puso pensativo y vio en la barra a unos espíritus hablando

Espiritu1:¿vas a ir este año a tu tumba? A lo mejor y hoy si te pusieron flores

Espíritu 2: no lo creo mí familia ya se olvidó de mi tanto de que ya no se ve in tumba y desaparecerá –dijo en un tono triste

Tonantzin se acercó con un vaso de café

Tonantzin: ¡tome! La casa invita y ándele al mejor hoy si tiene flores –esto hizo que sonriera el espíritu y se alejo

J:¿Qué le pasa?

Tonantzin: lleva años sin recibir flore de su familia ni siquiera la ofrenda mejor se ponen a pedir calaverita que darle tan siquiera unas flores pero que se le va hacer. Lleva años así y estas fechas le entristecen

J:¿Por qué?

Tonantzin: porque hoy y mañana es el día de los santos difuntos mejor conocido como día de muertos. Cada año este lugar se llena ya que los muertos bajan a la tierra y….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta ahí se los dejo lamento no poder escribir mas pero este capítulo especial no se acaba habr partes aunque no sea día de muertos seguirán ya que estos ayudaran a Jack . Y los ciento por no seguir pero tengo que ir a dejar flores a mis muertos no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos luego


	15. Chapter 15

Perdón por la tardanza estuve fuera de línea hasta ahora. Empezamos de unas ves

El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonantzin: porque hoy y mañana es el día de los santos difuntos mejor conocido como día de muertos. Cada año este lugar se llena ya que los muertos bajan a la tierra y visitan tus tumbas que son decoradas con flores de cempasúchil, nube, terciopelo. Todo se ve bonito como si caminaras en un campo de flores. –Suspira lentamente-luego van a la casa de su parientes para degustarse con los alimentos que les ponen su familia en la ofrenda.-termina de decir y toma su chocolate caliente

J: WOOOOO. Yo no sabía eso-comento en un tono natural que hizo que Tonantzin se ahoga en con el chocolate y haciéndola escupir.

Tonantzin: pues… Cof..., cof… ¿En qué mundo vives tú?

J: yo solo me dedico a dar diversión

Esto hizo que Tonantzin hiciera una cara de "con razón". Y luego respiro

Tonantzin: bueno, si quieres alcanzar a las chicas deberás irte ya. En una hora te encontraras un tráfico en la zona en donde ellas están

Jack casi se ahoga con el chocolate que le dio Tonantzin

J: ok. Bye y gracias – y se para punto de irse

Tonantzin: hey… espera- tomándolo del brazo haciendo que Jack volteara-todavía no te eh dicho donde están

Jack hizo una cara de frustración al darse cuenta de ese detalle y se dio topes mentales.

Ante su reacción Tonantzin no pudo evitar reírse. Se acercó al mostrador y en una servilleta empezó a escribir algo y luego fue al teléfono y llamo a alguien y…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta ahí se los dejo se que fue corto pero tuve problemas técnicos y se me borro la historia y los capítulos que tenia y no quería dejarlos sin leer algo

**Nota: ya me pueden seguir en facebook ( hirotu once génesis )y podrán ver muy próximamente los personajes de enamorándome de mi enemigo y adelantos de capítulos bye **


	16. Chapter 16 Rictreg

**Lamento haber tardado en escribir pero no eh podido escribir por un asunto personal. Pero en fin hay que continuar. Por cierto ya en la página de Facebook de hiroto11genesis que ya puse el link podrán ver los personajes y participar para estar en un capitulo, esto último espérelo. Y comenzamos…**

**El origen de los guardianes y frozen y otros personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen a le pertenece a Disney y DreamWorks Pero los estoy usando para mi historia**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

En el capítulo anterior …

Tonantzin: hey… espera- tomándolo del brazo haciendo que Jack volteara-todavía no te eh dicho dónde están.

Jack hizo una cara de frustración al darse cuenta de ese detalle y se dio topes mentales.

Ante su reacción Tonantzin no pudo evitar reírse. Se acercó al mostrador y en una servilleta empezó a escribir algo y luego fue al teléfono y llamo a alguien. Después de un rato de hablar por el teléfono lo colgó y se dirigió a Jack .

Tonantzin: Listo- con una pequeña sonrisa –ven vamos afuera a esperar-dijo pasando del otro lado de la barra (recuerden que ella esta del lado contrario a los cliente)

Jack: ¿Afuera? ¿Para que…-pero fue interrumpido

Tonantzin: ¡shh! Calladito y espera- dijo empezando a dirigirse a la puerta

Ya afuera de la cafetería se sentaron alado de la entrada y esperaron como 15 minutos hasta que un viento muy fuerte soplo y el polvo se elevó y enfrente de el estaba un carro tipo taxi

Tonantzin:¡Increíble! Superaste tu record- dijo levantándose y caminando a l carro

¿?: Ya ves yo soy el más rápido –dijo contento el chico que conducía el carro- y a todo esto ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Tonantzin: Necesito que me hagas un favor

¿?- De acuerdo ¿De qué se trata?

Tonantzin: Necesito que lleves a mi amigo Jack a eta dirección –dijo entregándole la servilleta y haciendo una seña a Jack para que se acercara-mira Jack el es Rictreg un muy buen amigo mío el te va a llevar con las chicas .Es más rápido que te vayas con el que te vayas por tu cuenta.

Ya que si te vas solo no las alcanzaras. OKEY-dijo con un tono cerio

J: okey - y se subió al carro

Tonantzin se acercó al carro y le dijo a Rictreg

Tonantzin: no se te olvide que a ti te toca llevar los dulces para la fiesta de hoy

Rictreg: ¡no puede ser! Era hoy la fiesta-dijo en un tono de asombro lo cual Tonantzin solo asintió – ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-

Tonantzin: de seguro no te a acordaste por estar viendo a Yes- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo cual Rictreg se sonrojo

Rictreg: bueno ya me voy luego te veo-dijo a un con el rubor en su cara y arranco el carro dejando una polvareda a su paso

Jack quien había escuchado la plática de Tonantzin y Rictreg no se dejaba de preguntar ¿de que fiesta hablaban? y ¿quién era Yes? Y Jack como era curioso no se lo aguanto más y le pregunto

Rictreg: la fiesta pues es una fiesta que hacemos los espíritus en el día de muertos. Nos la pasamos de lo mejor y Yes es…-empezó a sonrojarse un poco, tomó una bocada de aire y dijo- es una amiga nuestra que me gusta –dijo todo rojo y para desviar el tema le pregunto-¿Tu no tienes a alguien que te guste o ames?

Jack ante esa pregunta se sonrojo mucho que hasta le hacía competencia a un jitomate

Jack: Pues….

**-X-X-X-X-X**

**AHÍ LES DEJ EL CAPITULO PERDONEN QUE SEA CORTO PERO ESQUE ACTUALIZO EN LA NOCHE EN SECRETO Y PUES NO MEDA MUCHO TIEMPO. BUENO PUEDEN SEGUIRME POR FACEBOOK EN MI PERFIL ESTA EL LINK CONTACTARME Y PARTICIPAR EN EL CONCURSO DE UNOS DIAS PARA PODER ESTAR EN UN CAPITULO MAS INFORMACION EN EL FACEBOOK HASTA LA PROXIMA BYE Y BESOS .**

**P.D. GRACIAS POR SUSCONETARIOS A TODOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA **


End file.
